Do you wanna know
by Ilignis
Summary: "We could be together if you wanted to... Do I wanna know If this feeling flows both ways" Voici d'un point de vu musical comment James a eu des sentiments pour Lily, et puis comment ils se sont finalement mis ensemble. Song fic sur Do I wanna know d'Arctic Monkeys et sur le couple JPLE


**_Disclaimer_** _: tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, qui a eu la formidable idée de les créer et de nous les faire partager. Quant aux paroles de la chanson, il s'agit de Do I wanna know d'Arctic Monkeys que je vous encourage vivement à écouter._

 _ **PS** : Les paroles de la chanson sont dans le désordre, mais je tiens à préciser que cette chanson m'a directement fait pensé à eux quand j'ai lu les paroles. Je les ai juste réorganisé pour vous proposer une histoire plus sympathique :)_

* * *

James Potter était allongé dans son lit, sa tête reposant sur ses mains. S'il la bougeait vers la droite, il aurait pu voir les rayons de la lune, déjà bien haute dans le ciel, se refléter sur le lac du château. Mais il était trop profondément enfoui dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Cela faisait largement plus de deux heures que le reste des Maraudeurs dormait, et il avait perdu depuis longtemps tout espoir de dormir, ou plutôt il savait comment il devait s'y prendre pour rejoindre Morphée, cependant il préférait attendre. Il pensait encore à _elle. Elle_ occupait toutes ses pensées nuit et jour. Il passait ses journées à _l'_ observer, et ses nuits à comprendre les secrets qu' _elle_ avait encore gardé. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres remuaient, fredonnant ainsi un air qui l'obsédait depuis le début de la semaine. Il _l_ 'avait surpris le murmurant à la bibliothèque avant les dernières vacances alors qu' _elle_ rédigeait sa dissertation de métamorphose sur la métamorphose animale, mais pas sur les animagi. Il ne _l'_ avait jamais remarqué avant, mais _elle_ possédait un certain charme. La chanson ne lui disait rien, _elle_ chantait certainement un air moldu. Il n'y avait plus repensé jusqu'à la vieille de leur retour sur Poudlard, quand Sirius et lui étaient partis faire une tournée dans les pubs moldus de la ville. Il l'avait entendu, l'avait reconnu, et depuis ne cessait de la chanter.

Sentant un rayon de lune se poser sur son oeil, il songea qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir, la journée de demain promettant d'être longue. Il se tourna sur un côté, les paupières closes, et laissa la musique l'envahir.

 _I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

 _How many secrets can you keep?_

 _Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_

 _And I play it on repeat_

 _Until I fall asleep_

Helena, l'unes des plus jolies filles de Poudlard, s'approcha du groupe des Maraudeurs qui se reposait tranquillement à l'ombre de l'arbre près du lac. À son arrivée, Sirius la siffla.

« Que bonita ! lâcha-t-il.

\- Dommage pour toi Sirius, ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, rétorqua-t-elle sous l'oeil outré du jeune homme. James, je peux te parler deux minutes, seul à seul ? »

L'intéressé leva ses yeux vers camarade de Poufsouffle (ils étaient dans la même année), se redressa et partit sous les sifflements admiratifs du reste de la bande. Elle l'entraîna dans une partie du parc où ils étaient relativement à l'abris.

« James, tu es beau, intelligent, doué au Quidditch. Tu as tout pour plaire. Et tu me plais. »

Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa.

Alors que le baiser se fit plus passionné, James se dit qu'elle était l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, et qu'il était aussi l'un des garçons les plus désirés de cette école. Leur couple ferait sensation, et surtout beaucoup de jaloux. En plus, elle embrassait bien. Bref, elle avait tout pour plaire elle aussi.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il ouvrit les yeux et vit une mèche rousse passer derrière la haie où ils s'étaient abrités. Instantanément, il reconnut cette teinte auburn si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à _elle_. À cet instant il sut qu'il était tombé amoureux.

« Alors, fit Helena une fois leur baiser achevé, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

\- Je… Euh… bafouilla le concerné. Je suis désolé, mais j'en aime une autre…

\- Oh… la déception se peignait sur son visage. Elle en a de la chance… »

Elle se retourna subitement, et partit précipitamment vers le château. James regretta de l'avoir blessé, mais il avait préféré être honnête avec elle, avant que les choses ne deviennent bien plus sérieuses. Il retourna alors vers ses amis.

« Alors Cornedrue, que te voulais la belle Helena ? demanda Sirius.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit-il.

\- Ah bon ? J'aurais juré le contraire avec cette belle trace de rouge à lèvre…

\- Quoi ! fit James en essayant d'enlever un maquillage invisible, avant de se raviser vu le fou rire que commençait à piquer ses "amis".

\- Alors, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec nous ? demanda Remus.

\- J'en aime une autre, avoua le jeune homme. Et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle me remarque et qu'elle tombe dans mes bras, foi de Maraudeur !

\- Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? ajouta Sirius.

\- Vu son air, je dirai qu'on va le savoir bien assez vite » conclut Peter.

 _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

 _Now I've thought it through_

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, où James jouait en tant que poursuiveur, venait de gagner son match face à Serdaigle. Bien évidemment, et un peu contre la volonté de leur directrice de maison, une énorme fête avait clandestinement été organisée dans la tour des lions. Tout le monde dansait, buvait, s'amusait une dernière fois avant la dure période des examens de fin d'année. Dans un coin, un couple s'embrassait, dans un autre un jeune homme essayait de séduire.

« Allez Evans, sors avec moi ! On est fait pour être ensemble » lui dit James Potter.

Comme pour rendre sa déclaration -plus- romantique, il la ponctua d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lily. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et une énorme gifle vint s'écraser sur la joue gauche de James.

« Jamais de la vie, Potter ! » cracha-t-elle avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Bien évidemment, tous les habitants de la tour avait vu la scène, mais tous reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était.

« On en est à combien Lunard, demanda Peter.

\- Cinq, dont trois baffes…

\- Peut être qu'un jour ce grand imbécile qui nous sert d'ami se rendra compte que ce n'est pas la bonne technique d'approche pour Lily la tigresse » philosopha Sirius.

 **…**

« Evans, regarde dans ma tasse de thé, lui ordonna James pendant leur cours de divination.

\- Tu es incapable de le faire toi-même, répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Bien sur que j'en suis capable, mais je voulais juste que tu vois par toi-même que les feuilles nous annoncent un magnifique avenir rempli d'amour tous les deux. Allez Evans, sors-avec moi. »

Lily le regarda, prit la théière (encore à moitié remplie), et la renversa intégralement sur James.

« Dommage, les miennes m'avait prévu un avenir romantique avec Sev'… Et au cas où tu te le demanderais, ma réponse est toujours non. »

Alors qu'il manquait de s'étouffer en entendant le nom de l'élu du coeur de sa belle, un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de la rousse.

 **…**

Il y eut bien évidemment l'épisode des buses.

 **…**

Lily s'était réfugiée en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la trouve dans cet état. Peu de monde le savait, mais elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami, celui qui avait été là quand elle découvrait la magie, celui qui la comprenait le mieux…

« Alors Evans, on contemple les étoiles ? lui demande James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Dégage Potter.

\- Tu sais, contempler un ciel étoilé par une nuit d'été aussi belle est une activité de couple tout à fait banal et extrêmement romantique. Après tout, un couple, c'est ce qu'on est. »

Une fois de plus, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais cette fois-ci, Lily réagit plus rapidement et eut le temps de le gifler avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

« DÉGAGE POTTER ! Je ne veux surtout pas te voir ce soir ! Tu ne comprends pas que je viens de perdre mon meilleur et mon plus vieil ami par ta faute ?! Mais non, bien sur que tu ne peux pas, suis-je bête. Tu es bien trop immature et bien trop centré sur ta petite personne pour t'en apercevoir. Tu me dégoutes. Alors maintenant dégage de là avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !» hurla Lily.

Il se leva sans rien dire, sauf au moment où il atteignit l'escalier.

« Sache Lily, que je n'abandonne jamais. »

Un maléfice du saucisson l'atteignit violemment, et il vint s'écraser en plein milieu des marches. Impuissant, il regarda la jeune fille l'enjamber, et disparaître vers les entrailles du château. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que le professeur Sinistra le trouva là, mais jamais il n'osa avouer qui avait pu lui faire ça.

 _It's just I'm constantly on the cusp_

 _Of trying to kiss you_

 _I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

 _We could be together if you wanted to_

Lily était assise dans un compartiment du Poudlard express. C'était l'une des dernières fois qu'elle le prenait. Elle rentrait chez elle pour les vacances de Noël seule, car ses amies avaient préféré rester au château, la guerre étant passée par là.

Elle réfléchissait à ce début d'année si particulier. Elle sentait comme un vide au fond d'elle, et elle savait qu'elle ne le devait qu'à James Potter. Oui, encore lui. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Il ne lui demandait plus toutes les cinq minutes pour sortir avec lui, il ne la regardait plus, ne lui parlait plus, et ne l'avait pas harcelé de hiboux pendant toutes les vacances d'été. À bien y réfléchir, il se comportait comme ça depuis leur conversation au bord du lac durant la nuit précédant leur départ du château il y a six mois de cela.

« Lily, je peux te parler seul à seul ? lui avait-il demandé avant d'ajouté. Allez, ne fait pas ta sale tête, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'aie à te dire. »

Alors Lily, curieuse, s'était levée et l'avait suivi. Il faut dire que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas posé _la_ question, bien que son comportement soit toujours le même excepté ce détail. Il l'avait entrainé à travers quelques passages secrets du château pour les emmener au bord du lac. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte, regardant les étoiles se reflétant sur les eaux de temps en temps perturbées par une onde. Il avait commencé à lui parler sur un ton normal de conversation, et c'est ainsi que Lily comprit qu'il lui disait la vérité.

« Tu sais, j'ai certainement dû t'apporter plus de soucis que tous nos professeurs réunis, mais vois-tu, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et je ne sais absolument pas comment me comporter. Lily, je suis profondément amoureux de toi, au point d'avoir souffert toutes ces fois où tu m'as plus ou moins rejeté méchamment. J'ai essayé d'effacer ces sentiments, mais pas de chance pour toi, ils ne veulent pas partir. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec. »

Elle était restée complètement déstabilisée après cette déclaration. Ainsi, James Potter l'aimait réellement. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne lui avait pas annoncé de cette façon.

« Je suis désolée James. Mais depuis ta première année, tu fais tout pour te comporter comme un petit fils de riche parfaitement égoïste et arrogant. Tu ne cesses de mettre ta personnalité en avant, d'étaler ta vie, tes possessions et tes actes que tu dis héroïques aux autres, et surtout, tu te comportes comme un parfait abruti en donnant autant de méchanceté gratuite aux Serpentards. Ils ne sont peut-être pas les êtres les plus bons avec ce qu'il se passe dehors, mais en faisant ce que tu leur fais, tu t'abaisses à leur niveau. Pour ainsi dire, tu ne m'as jamais attiré depuis notre première année. Honnêtement, il y aurait peut-être pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous si tu avais étais plus mature, et moins imbu de toi-même. »

Elle n'avait pas dit ses paroles méchamment, mais James lui tourna le dos. Elle comprit alors qu'elle devait le laisser, et se leva.

« James, je suis vraiment désolée. »

Oui, James Potter lui manquait, elle en était certaine à présent. Cette sensation d'être importante pour quelqu'un, de savoir qu'une personne se souciait toujours d'elle, lui manquait.

Alors que la pluie battait sur son carreau, elle se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé il y a six mois de ça, et pourquoi elle l'avait laissé partir. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle l'aimait, bien qu'une petite voix au fond de sa tête (doublée par ses amies) lui disait que oui. Mais c'était décidé, Lily Evans allait tout faire pour récupérer James Potter.

 _Do i wanna know?_

 _If this feeling flows both ways_

 _Sad to see you go_

 _I've started hoping that you'd stay_

 _Now that we both know_

 _That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Elle avait prévenu ses amies le soir de la rentrée, et, alors qu'elle pensait les étonner de sa réaction, toutes soupirèrent de soulagement car, selon elles, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elles avaient prévu un plan d'attaque en plusieurs parties.

La première consista à regarder fixement le jeune homme pendant tout le petit déjeuné. Elle s'y appliqua consciencieusement et chaque fois qu'il se retournait vers elle, elle détournait subitement le regard.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi, demanda-t-elle à Mary l'une de ses camarades de dortoir.

\- Tu ne fais rien, et tu ne le regardes surtout pas, lui répondit-elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Crois-moi Lily, cette technique a fonctionné sur des milliers de personnes et sur beaucoup de génération. James finira par t'aborder. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa son cours de potion à l'éviter. La tâche ne fut pas trop compliquée: elle essaya une fois de plus de battre Rogue et d'impressionner Slughorn, et n'avait pas le temps à se consacrer à ses futilités, comme elle les aurait appelé il y a quelques mois de cela.

Pour la seconde partie, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle attendit pendant le cours de métamorphose que le regard de James se pose sur elle (ce qui arrivait automatiquement tant le jeune homme s'ennuyait). Une fois que McGonagald alla écrire quelque chose au tableau, Lily se retourna vers lui, le regarda intensément dans les yeux, puis avec un grand sourire elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et reprit ses notes. La stratégie était maintenant parfaitement en place.

« Sirius ?

\- Oui, ahhhh, Cornedrue ? dit-il dans un bâillement.

\- Je crois qu'Evans est en train de me draguer.

\- Mais oui on te croit… » et il se rendormit.

 **…**

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il eu aucune réaction, s'interrogeait Lily.

\- Laisse le temps faire les choses, lui répondit Mary de moins en moins convaincu par sa technique miracle.

\- Oui bah en attendant ta stratégie elle ne marche pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Je vais aller le voir à son entraînement. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la bibliothèque avec ses affaires, et se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor devait affronter celle de Serpentard dans moins de deux semaines, et les tensions devenaient de plus en plus vives entre les deux maisons. Elle s'installa dans les gradins, face au soleil de cette fin d'après-midi pour pouvoir un peu se réchauffer. À quelques mètres d'elle, dans les airs, les joueurs évoluaient en se passant le souaffle, en évitant ou en renvoyant les cognards ou encore en attrapant le vif d'or. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'attrapeur qui remarqua le premier la présence de Lily.

« Eh Cap'tain ! cria-t-il.

\- Oui Logan ?

\- Il y a Evans dans les gradins ! »

Malgré le froid, elle décida de l'attendre, et lui fit tout pour l'éviter.

 **…**

Lily désespérait, tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris se soldait par un échec. Elle en était même venue à l'aborder comme les membres de son fan club sans aucun succès. Elle commençait un peu à en avoir mal, pareillement à James quelques mois plutôt, lui souffla une petite voix dans son crâne. Elle se résolut à faire alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé: elle alla parler à Remus. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres Maraudeurs remarquent sa technique d'approche, et pour cela, elle passa de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de le croiser. Heureusement pour elle, ce jour ne tarda pas trop à arriver.

« Remus, je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-elle discrètement.

\- Bien sur, lui répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que James ne répond pas à mes avances ? demanda-t-elle directement tandis que Remus souriait.

\- Alors comme ça il n'est plus le garçon immature et énervant que tu détestais tant ?

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Au contraire, je crois bien que si.

\- Il a changé, finit-elle par avouer, et en bien. Il n'est plus aussi immature, il ne se comporte plus comme le roi Potter entouré de sa cour. Et aussi, combien de fois l'ai-je vu attaquant un groupe de Serpentards pour défendre un quelconque élève se faisant brimer. Non, vraiment, le nouveau James Potter a tout pour plaire.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je crois que oui, enfin dans ma tête ça se bat encore pour savoir si oui ou non, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose, lui en toucher deux mots ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » promit-il.

 _Crawling back to you_

Fier d'apporter cette nouvelle, Remus se dirigea droit vers leur dortoir. Il y retrouva James, Peter et Sirius, tous trois allongés dans leurs lits.

« James, par pitié ne fait pas celui qui n'en a rien à faire car on sait tous que c'est faux, Lily est venue me voir.

\- Et ? Vous êtes ensemble félicitations.

\- Oh arrête un peu. Elle est venue me demander pourquoi tu n'avais pas répondu à ses avances, elle m'a même clairement dit qu'elle t'aimait.

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre au mois de Juin…

\- Et bien figure-toi qu'entre temps mon cher Cornedrue, tu as clairement changé. Je ne sais pas s'y tu t'en es rendu compte, mais au pire demande à Sirius depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas embêter Rogue et tu comprendras. Bref, notre Lily nationale t'aime.

\- En attendant, si elle veut vraiment me dire qu'elle m'aime, elle devra me faire une vraie déclaration, quelque chose qui ne pourra rester qu'entre elle et moi. »

Extérieurement, il faisait le type qui ne se souciait plus de cette fille, mais intérieurement il jubilait.

 _So have you got the guts?_

Remus avait bien évidemment transmis le message de James à Lily, qui depuis ne cessait de se demander comment elle allait s'y prendre, et surtout quel lieu elle allait pouvoir choisir. Elle ne pouvait pas reprendre le lac, ni la tour d'Astronomie. Le calendrier de Quidditch l'arrangeait bien, avec le match contre les Serpentards dans moins de trois jours, il n'aurait certainement pas eu la tête à ça. McGo lui avait mis une pression énorme pour qu'il puisse remporter le match face aux serpents. Lily se promit que quelque soit l'issue, elle lui ferait sa déclaration.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils perdirent. Ce soir là, les lions n'eurent pas la tête à faire la fête, et l'ensemble des joueurs était d'une humeur exécrable. Lily le trouva assis dans la salle commune près de la cheminée en compagnie de ses amis.

« James, je pourrai te parler ?

\- Evans, tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir ce soir…

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais dit lorsque vous aviez gagné le match contre Poufsouffle en cinquième année…

\- Mais à cette époque là, tout était différent ! »

Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, mais le ton entre eux étaient progressivement monté, alors que celui des conversations autour d'eux avait cessé petit à petit; et ils s'étaient progressivement rapproché l'un de l'autre.

« Oui, tu as raison James, il y a deux ans je ne te supportais pas. Je te trouvais immature et égoïste, alors que maintenant tu es devenu responsable. Mais vois-tu, il n'y a pas que toi qui a changé pendant ses années, j'ai changé également. Je ne te trouve plus aussi insupportable, et le fait de te savoir dans la même pièce que moi ne me dégoûte plus. Non, tout est différent. Maintenant, James Potter, je t'aime. Et imprime cette phrase une bonne fois pour toutes dans ton esprit. »

La salle commune était désormais totalement silencieuse. Aucun n'osait bouger. Il était de notoriété commune que James Potter aimait Lily Evans et que celle-ci le détestait. Personne n'aurait parié sur un tel revirement de situation.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, observant son regard déterminé, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Hors de leur petite bulle, les sifflements y allaient de bon train et certains osèrent même les applaudir.

« J'avais pourtant dit à Remus que ce moment ne devait appartenir qu'à nous, Evans.

\- Car en plus tu t'attendais à ce que je sois prévisible, Potter. » lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

 _Been wondering if you're heart's still open  
And if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

* * *

 _J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu. N'hésiter pas à me dire votre avis en postant une petite review_

 _Ignis Nebula_


End file.
